


Just in the moment

by LoverofMidnight



Series: EMPIRE [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: His eyes flashed gold and the small table’s drawer opened and the lube flew out to them. Merlin easily caught it with one hand.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: EMPIRE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Just in the moment

Arthur leaned slightly forward, giving Merlin the change to pull away if he wanted but he leaned closer, closing the distance between them.

Without thought, Arthur opened his mouth giving Merlin space to explore his mouth. A groan left him when Merlin’s one hand glided over his back onto his arse. 

There was still faint magical energy in the room. 

Arthur whimpered slightly when Merlin pushed him against the door. The wooden door scratches slightly his back. Merlin easily pinned Arthur’s hands against the door, he gave Arthur a smirk when he noted how red he was and the panting breath.

“What do you want darling?” Merlin asked as he trailed kiss against Arthur’s neck, a gasp left Arthur when Merlin latched down on a sensitive spot, sucking lightly. Merlin could feel Arthur growing harder against his hip.

“W-will you bind me down please?” The way Arthur blushed made Merlin smiled. 

“I will if you promise that when it gets too much you will stop me. Just say stop and I will.” Merlin gently pressed a kiss to Arthur’s nose.

Merlin pulled away slightly, Arthur followed after his without thought.

Arthur hid his face against Merlin’s shoulder when he was suddenly lifted. He sometimes forgets how strong Merlin is.

Merlin was gentle as he easied Arthur onto the bed, he gently brushed a stray hair out of Arthur’s face. The candles threw a soft glow over Arthur and Merlin could feel his heart swelling slightly as Arthur’s blue eyes shined.

Merlin leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss against Arthur’s mouth. He was in no hurry and at the moment he just wanted to admire Arthur.

His hand glided behind Arthur’s back, tracing the scars. Arthur tensed up before he relaxed again, it was something he would always be sensitive about.

Arthur could feel a low heat burning his body and the need to be just closer to Merlin almost overwhelmed him.

“Lay on your stomach darling.” Merlin’s voice was soft as he helped Arthur out of his tunic. Arthur gave Merlin a slight glance before he laid down.

Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s neck, kissing along until he reached a sensitive spot, where he kissed and suck a hickey, he knows Arthur would blush bright red when he notices it, but at the same time, there is a change that he wouldn’t even see it.

The groan Arthur gave went straight to Merlin’s cock. 

He pressed open mouth kiss along Arthur’s back until he reached where the first scare is. There he was gentle pressing feather-light kisses to the skin, he could feel Arthur shivering beneath him and he wished that they could stay like this forever.

His eyes flashed gold and the small table’s drawer opened and the lube flew out to them. Merlin easily caught it with one hand.

Arthur felt like he was a puddle of goo. He shivered slightly when another kiss was planted on his scare. A slight moan left his lips when Merlin kisses the lower part of his back.

A disgruntled groan left him when Merlin pulled back. 

Merlin could only smile, Arthur wiggled slightly but for the most part, was still. His skin was hot against Merlin’s hand.

Merlin gently lifted Arthur’s hips to get his pants off him. A cold shiver run down Arthur’s spine, the room was slightly chilly against there skins.

A motion next to Arthur made him look up but the gentle smile from Merlin made him relaxed against the bed again. 

He could let his walls down, he was save with Merlin.

Arthur yelped when the cool salve was smeared against the crack. Merlin ran his fingers lightly over the pucker. He could feel Arthur relaxing against the sensation and soon he had a finger in him.

Arthur could feel the first sensations of bliss falling over him, the sounds coming out of him he didn’t even know he could make and he just wanted more.

He wanted to be connected with Merlin and just stay in this bubble forever. 

“Ready for another one?” Merlin’s voice pulled Arthur back slightly. A desperate please was all that could be heard. 

Arthur groaned at the slight sting when the second finger was added but the feeling soon changed to something so much more pleasurable when Merlin hit his prostates.

“Merls please.” His words were slightly slurred and his eyes glassy. He rocked back against the fingers inside him.

“Almost darling.” Merlin pulled his fingers out adding more salve before he adds the third finger. He didn’t want to hurt Arthur.

Merlin forced himself to think about the most disgusting plants he had seen when he collected herbs. 

Arthur’s back had a slight gleam to it. When Merlin finally pulled his fingers out, Arthur pushed his arse up into the air.

At the moment he just wanted Merlin to be in him. To be joined together. 

“Ple-please.” Arthur groaned when Merlin sank into him. The welcoming burn from begins stretches. 

The only sound that could be heard in the room was skin on skin and whimpers and moans from Arthur.

Merlin gripped Arthur’s hips hard enough that there would be bruising in the morning. He could feel from the way Arthur was clenching around him that Arthur was close.

He leaned forward slightly grabbing Arthur’s member, working it in time with his trust. Soon Arthur was trembling so hard it felt like a minor earthquake rolled through his body.

“Me-Merlin!” The shout would have startled anyone if it wasn’t for the spell. 

The cum splashed against the covers on the bed and Merlin leaned over keeping his mouth against Arthur’s shoulder as he filled him.

A whine left Arthur’s lips when Merlin pulled out, but a slight chuckle and Merlin pulled Arthur against his chest, holding him close.

When Arthur had fallen asleep Merlin gently cleaned him and with a spell the bed. 

Merlin holds him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this, please tell me what you think about the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
